Escribí esto en vez de llamar
by godsgirl8494
Summary: Desde que su relación había acabado no sabía nada de ella y por las noches el insomnio no lo dejaba dormir, cada noche se preguntaba si Hinata estaba bien, hasta que un jueves por la noche recibió una carta que quizá cambiaría un poco de su sufrimiento. {SasuHina.}


**Hola, bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado. La historia se basa en una canción de Taylor Swift que se llama "I almost do", la recomiendo por si alguno de ustedes quiere escucharla. Al principio, la historia se iba a llamar como la canción, pero decidí ponerle "Escribí esto en vez de llamar." debido a que ese es el mensaje oculto en la canción y pues nada, espero que les guste y se aceptan sugerencias, si. Prometo que con el tiempo mejoraré algunas cosas, promesa de Kidrauhlz. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, todos y cada uno de ellos son del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para escribir fics y distraer un poco a las personitas que los leen. **

* * *

><p>Ahí se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, sentada en su escritorio, dudosa de si hacer o no lo que tenía en mente, pero finalmente se decidio, tomo una pluma y comenzo a escribir las lineas que su corazón le dictaba.<p>

.

.

.

Ocho de la noche y Sasuke Uchiha recien llegaba a su casa, despues de una larga jornada en el trabajo, recogío su correspondencia, la boto en la mesita que se encontraba en la sala. Se quito la corbata y coloco su abrigo en el sofa, respiro con cansancio y camino a la cocina; abrio el refrigerador y saco una botella de jugo, realmente estaba muy cansado y no tenía deseos de comer, así que subio a su habitacion y tomo una ducha, larga, de esas que le gustaban tanto.

Desde que se acosto había estado dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, tenía insomnio y sabía perfectamente la razón; Hinata Hyuga era la culpable de que en los ultimos días el no pudiera dormir. Hacía ya más de un mes que habían terminado o algo así, no la había visto, no sabía nada de ella, la había ido a buscar, pero resulto que ya se había cambiado de casa, miraba el techo, con la mirada perdida, estaba harto de esta situación, quería odiarla, quería dejar de pensar en ella, quería olvidarla, pero simplemente no podía dejar de preguntarse por ella, en donde podrá estar, con quien estará y si estaba bien. Se levanto y tomo el reloj digital que se encontraba en su cabecera, el reloj marcaba que eran las once con treinta y dos minutos.

-Maldicion- exclamo el Uchica mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacía la sala, el insomnio no lo dejaba dormir, así que era buen momento para revisar su correspondencia que antes había botado a algún lugar, agarro toda la que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala y se dirigio a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café. Volvió a subir a su habitación y se acomodo en el pequeño sofa que estaba justo a lado de su enorme ventana, que tenía como vista toda la hermosa ciudad, dejo la taza de café en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a lado del sillón y comenzo a ver cartas con deudas y alguna que otra carta sobre renovar sus tarjetas de credito.

Más sin embargo entre toda esas cartas, se encontraba una que llamo la atencion del Uchiha, no era como las demás, no. Esta estaba en un sobre color rosa palido, así que la abrió, más sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconocio la letra que al principio de la carta tenía escrito un "_Querido Sasuke-kun"_.

-Hinata...-por un momento pensó en no leerla, hacerla bola y aventarla al bote de basura, pero su curiosidad por saber que decía esa carta pudo más con el, respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos por unos breves instantes, para después volver a abrirlos, tomó aquella hoja de papel con nerviosismo y comenzo a leer el contenido de esta.

"_Querido Sasuke-kun: _

_Me ha tomado un tiempo decidir si hacer esto o no, pero finalmente me encuentro aquí, escribiendote esto. Apuesto a que a esta hora de la noche todavía estás levantado, a puesto a que estás cansado de una larga y pesada semana, apuesto a que estás sentado en tú silla junto a la ventana, mirando la ciudad y apuesto a que a veces te preguntas por mi..."_

Sasuke sonrío con melancolia, realmente Hinata lo conocía muy bien, bajo la carta y observo hacía la ventana, las diferentes luces que emitían los diferentes edificios, recordando cuando el día que le había pedido que fuera su novia. Comenzo a reir ante su recuerdo, si, lo recordaba perfectamente bien, el esta algo nervioso, pero Hinata se había puesto colorada como un jitomate; por un momento penso que ella le daría una negativa, pero no fue así, Hinata se había acercado muy lentamente a el, estaba avergozada y el no entendía porque, hasta la vio colocarse de puntillas, rodeando su cuello con sus menudos brazos, para por fin sellar su amor con un tierno beso. Ese había sido el "si".

_"Y solo quiero decirte...pongo todo de mi en no llamarte y desearía poder correr hacía ti y espero que sepas que todas las veces que no lo hice fue porque casi lo hago...Apuesto a que piensas que no salí para adelante y que te odio, porque cada vez que llegas no hay respuesta." _

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y Hinata habían terminado su relación, pero Sasuke realmente esta arrepentido de todo lo que se había dicho aquel día, extrañaba a Hinata, el sabía que de alguna manera todo esto había sido su culpa, ya que el no era un novio cariñoso, de hecho odiaba decirle a Hinata que la amaba y que era la unica que realmente lo comprendía, era orgulloso. De vez en cuando hacía comentarios que lastimaban a Hinata, el sabía que siempre la lastimaba de cualquier manera, lo sabía y se arrepentía por eso, quería que ella regresara. Así que despues de cinco intentos fallidos de llamar a la Hyuga, por fin dejo su orgullo a un lado y marco.

Al otro lado de la linea podía escucharse en sonido de que la llamada estaba entrando, pero sin embargo nadie tomó su llamada, quizá Hinata no estaba en casa, pero antes de que su orgullo volviera a el, comenzo a dejar un mensaje en la contestadora automatica.

_"_Hinata...este, pues...¡diablos!, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero solo quería decirte que...lo siento, siento todo ¿vale?. Siento muchísimo haber sido un terrible novio, siento no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo. Lo siento por todas esas veces que llegaba sin rosas, lamento no haber sostenido tú mano, se que la pasaste mal por mi culpa y también lamento eso. Aquel día que me dijiste que querías terminarlo, yo mentí cuando te dije que eras un fastidio, porque realmente no lo eres, tú hacías de mis días algo mejor, lamento no habertelo dicho apropiadamente ese día. Demonios, parezco idiota diciendo todo esto, pero necesitaba decirlo. Te amo muchisimo y nada, espero que algún día logres perdonarme, es todo."

Sin embargo pasarón los días y no había ninguna respuesta por parte de Hinata, todos los días al llegar del trabajo corría a la contestadora, para ver si había algún mensaje de ella, pero nada. Los fines de semana se la pasaba muy al pendiente del telefono, pero siempre que sonaba se llevaba una desilución cuando contestaba y no era Hinata quien había llamado, muchas veces se reciminaba a si mismo por haber hecho su orgullo a un lado y que Hinata ni si quiera levantara el telefono y lo llamara, pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendía, comprendía que después de todos los malos ratos que hizo pasar a Hinata ella ya no quisiera saber nada de el. La había ido a buscar muchas veces, pero la casera de Hinata le había dicho que se había mudado a otro lugar, así que dejo de hacerlo, ya no tenía caso seguir buscandola, ya no tenía caso que siguiera esperando alguna llamada de ella. Por eso, de alguna manera se sorprendio cuando ella lo menciono en la carta, pero se alegro de que por lo menos ella hubiera recibido su mensaje.

_"Apuesto a que nunca, jamás se te ocurrió que no podía decirte hola y arriesgarme a otro adiós...Y solo quiero decirte que pongo todo de mi en no llamarte y desearía poder correr hacía ti y espero que sepas que todas las veces que no lo hice fue porque casí lo hago...Hemos hecho un lío, cariño, es probable que sea mejor de esta manera. Y te confieso, cariño, que en mis sueños tú estás tocando mi rostro y me preguntas si quiero intentarlo de nuevo contigo y casi lo hago...y solo quiero decirte, pongo todo de mi en no llamrte y desearía poder correr hacía ti y espero que sepas que todas las veces que no lo hice fue porque casi lo hago." _

En la habitación podía verse a un triste muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, triste, con los parpados caídos y una carta en su mano derecha, recordando los buenos tiempos con su amada de cabellos azulinos, que se había marchado sin decir adiós, sin decir si quiera a donde ¿y todo por que? porque el había sido un completo idiota que no supo como amarla y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. La luna iluminaba su rostro, mientras el levantaba la mirada hacía la ventana y se perdía entre las luces de la ciudad, podía escuchar a los coches pitar y los perros ladrar y el ruido de los aviones al pasar. Desde su ventana se podía observar las vetanas del edificio de enfrente, algunas luces apagadas, otras encendidas, observo con triste a lo que parecía ser una pareja de novios bailando romanticamente, mientras la chica colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, lo observo todo, el la abrazaba fuerte mientras se mecían lentamente, parecían felices, de su boca salió un "tsk", el no podía decir lo mismo de el, porque justo en ese momento estaba leyendo lo que probablemente era la carta de despedida, era un cuadro un poco triste, uno sacado de alguna pelicula triste, en donde el protagonista de la historia renuncia al amor de su vida y se queda solo, observando como las demás parejas son felices, maldita sea.

_"Apuesto a que a esta hora de la noche todavía estas levantado, apuesto a que estás cansado de una larga y pesada semana, apuesto a que estás sentado en tú silla junto a la ventana, mirando la ciudad y espero que a veces te preguntes por mi..." _

Con eso termino la carta, el soltó un casando suspiro y después de un rato de observar hacía la nada, tomo la carta, la doble y la volvió a meter al sobre rosado, observo detenidamente aquel sobre, en la esquina derecha tenía un "Yo también te amo", del que al principio no se había percatado, la respuesta a su llamada estaba ahí, con tinta negra y letra cursiva, lo sabía, sabía que esa era la respuesta que tanto había esperado. Sonrío levemente mientras miraba a la luna, tal vez esa había sido la despedida, pero sin duda una parte de el se alegraba porque sabía que a pesar de todo, ella le siguía amando y que en algún lugar de esa enorme ciudad, ella tambien se encontraba mirando la luna y preguntandose si el ya habría leído la carta. Tal vez ya no la volvería a ver, tal vez si, eso no lo sabía, pero por el momento se conformaba con saber que Hinata no le guardaba ningún rencor y quien sabe, quizá algún ella ssería la que lo buscaría. Volvió a sonreír de lado mientras se levantaba de su pequeño sillón y apagaba la lampara que por cierto Hinata le había obsequiado en uno de sus aniversarios; abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que se encontraba a lado de su cama y guardo la carta, volvió a mirar el reloj, ahora era la una de la madrugada. Se ascosto en la mullida cama, acomodanse, pensando que seguramente en la mañana le costaría muchísimo trabajo levantarse, pero estaba seguro de algo y era que el insomnio iba a desaparecer, pero por ahora dormiría, mañana sería un largo y cansado viernes.

**Fin.**


End file.
